


Showers

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: You just wanted some peace and quiet, that’s all.Tumblr Anon said: Id like to request some Joel/Ray/Reader. Maybe them being silly in an apartment with some smut. Love all of your fics! Thanks.





	

All you wanted was a shower. A nice, warm, wonderful shower.

Not that you would ever say it to their faces, but it was also an escape from your boyfriends. You loved them both very much, but both were very… well, they were a handful, and you needed you time every now and then.

Apparently, Joel (or boyfriend number one as he liked to call himself, much to Ray’s distaste) didn’t share your views. And so, five minutes into a blissful shower, the bathroom door opened and closed rapidly and loud music began playing.

You frowned in confusion, but the unspoken question of what the hell was quickly answered as a naked Joel Heyman stepped into your shower. You mentally groaned, silently mourning the loss of your rare alone time.

“Ray’s streaming and I wanted to make him have to hide a boner during his stream, but I didn’t want the stream to hear us having sex in the shower, so I turned on the music so that they know we’re having sex but they don’t hear it.”

You blinked rapidly, your eyebrows knitting together. “So you decided that you didn’t want hundreds or even thousands of people to know that we’re having sex in the shower – which, by the way, you know that I like the shower for my alone time and the bedroom for boyfriends time – so you put on loud music to hide the sounds of sex, which everybody and their mother knows is just a cover up for sex?”

Joel pouted, and you knew that motherfucker was only making that face because he knew it reminded you of Caboose and you, much like the rest of the people who watched RvB even once, found it absolutely adorable. Ordinarily, you would cave at the pouting face, but not this time.

You crossed your arms over your wet chest and frowned back at him. “Joel Heyman. We are not having sex in the shower. You can stay, but only if you’re appropriate and actually showe- mmpf!”

He cut you off with a searing kiss, grabbing your waist gently and pulling you just a little bit closer to him. You melted instantly into his arms and returned the kiss with fervor, wrapping your arms around his neck and playing with his already-wet hair at the nape of his neck with your fingertips. After a few more moments of that, Joel lightly tugged at your hair and you willingly tilted your head back, allowing him to kiss and nip and lick at your neck.

You were suddenly glad for the music to cover up the moan that slipped out of your mouth almost unwillingly. Joel sort of had a point, if Ray’s fanbase was going to know that you were banging you other boyfriend in the shower than you would rather them hear the music than your moans. That didn’t mean you weren’t going to be mad at him after the sex.

Joel’s mouth quickly found its way down to your breasts to tease you, his lips closing around a nipple and his hand moving from your waist to pay attention to the other.

“Fuck, Joel…” You groaned out, reaching down with one hand to take his erection and stroke it gently. He moaned around your nipple and bit down gently in approval. You threw your head back, reveling in the feeling of the water cascading down your back and now the top of your head and the feeling of Joel’s hard length twitching in your palm.

“Fuck Joel you say? Well, I was going to make this about you, but if you insist…” Joel pulled away from your breasts, smirking at you.

You raised an eyebrow. “You really want to start shit when I’m holding your dick?”

Joel cleared his throat awkwardly, the joking light in his eyes vanishing into something akin to fear. “Uh, I love you?”

You cracked a smile at that, and leaned forward to peck him on the lips lightly. “I’m assuming you brought a condom in here?” You asked rhetorically, pushing back the shower door and raising your eyebrows again at the sight of not one, but three condom packages on the sink.

“I uh, I assumed Ray would come in here at one point. One is for him and the other is for me, and the last one’s just in case you really really love me.”

“Joel…” You sighed, grabbing a condom and ripping open the package. “It’s a good thing I do love you.”

His eyes practically lit up like a Christmas tree and he put the shower door back in its place after rolling the condom on and disposing of the wrapper. He pulled you to him again so that your breasts were pressed against his chest and kissed your lips lightly, one hand going to the back of your neck and the other reaching down and rubbing your clit.

You moaned happily at the feeling and arched your back for him, and you felt him smirk into the kiss. You couldn’t even be bothered to give him crap for being cocky (pun absolutely intended), he was just making you feel so fucking good. Eventually, you both grew tired of the simple touching, and he moved so that your back was pressed against the cool tile of the shower wall and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

He teased at you for a few moments longer, running his fingers up and down your slit, but soon pressed the tip of his cock to your entrance after a warning glare from you. After what seemed like ages, he was finally pressing into you. You both let out twin moans at the feeling, and Joel wasted no time in thrusting his hips to meet yours, establishing a rhythm that you were soon harmonizing with with your moans and groans and shouts of his name.

At this point, you were downright glad that Joel had put on music before fucking you into the wall because you were pretty noisy on a good day.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good,” Joel groaned, his face turning red, his eyes shut and his head thrown back.

“Joel!” you shouted out, already (embarrassingly) feeling yourself close to your release. “Joel, touch me, please.”

“Well – fuck – since you said please, and since you’re such a nice little girl…” Joel panted in between grunts, his thrusts turning rougher as one hand moved to rub your clit and the other pinched and rolled your nipples. “Fuck, I’m close too.”

You were toast after that. You shouted out Joel’s name as he continued to thrust into you through your orgasm and his. The stars that came from the fireworks were still dancing behind your eyelids and Joel was still inside of you when you heard the music shut off and the door open and close. You opened your eyes and smiled at Joel, giving him a loving kiss as Ray took off his clothes and glasses on the other side of the shower door.

“Oh, how considerate,” Ray said sarcastically, “You fuck our girlfriend without me while I’m working and you make sure I hear and have to do a stream with a boner, but you leave some extra condoms on the sink for me. How nice of you.”

“We love you, Ray,” you call out, knowing that your post-orgasm voice is something both Ray and Joel find extremely attractive and loving it.

You can tell Ray isn’t very amused as he enters the shower, condom already on, to see that Joel is still inside of you. “My turn, old man. Budge up.”

Joel frowns at the insult but complies, slipping out of you and getting behind you so your back was now pressed against his chest. Ray moves closer and takes a hold of your hips and kissing you gently.

“We both love you so much, baby girl. Don’t ever forget that.” Ray muttered against your lips before reaching down and guiding himself into you. In nice contrast to Joel’s rough sex just seconds before, Ray takes his time. He’s sweet, gentle and slow as he slides in and out of you, and you love every second of it.

Joel reaches around your body and kneads your breasts for extra stimulation, and you hum happily. It’s not long before both you and Ray approach your climaxes, and you know it makes him happy when you kiss him during sex, so you lean forward and softly press your lips to his. You come for the second time that day at the same time he does, and as he continues to thrust into you, you pull away from his kiss to give him a post-orgasm hazy smile.

“We love you too, Ray. And boys, while I do love you to death, if you ever interrupt my shower again, I’m not going to be this forgiving.” You warned them, reaching behind you and tapping Joel’s thigh as you glared at Ray.

Ray smiled sheepishly. “Well, I mean, to be fair, it was all Joel’s fault.”

Somehow, you just knew that Joel was glaring daggers at the other man from behind you. You turned around the best that you could and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled back at you and pressed a kiss to your temple.

“How about a nap and then we’ll make dinner, dear?” Joel suggested.

You hummed in agreement. “Make that dessert, and all will be forgiven.”


End file.
